


Thou Shalt Not Covet

by disillusionsanddaydreams



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Feels, Internalized Homophobia, One-Sided Attraction, maybe two-sided idk, was bored so wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionsanddaydreams/pseuds/disillusionsanddaydreams
Summary: "He coveteth greedily all the day long: but the righteous giveth and spareth not."It's made clear in the Bible, she knows. But try though she might, her thoughts just don't comply.
Relationships: Susan Snell/Carrie White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Thou Shalt Not Covet

**Author's Note:**

> HII THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC IM SO NERVOUS LMFAOSKJFBBDF

She was pretty - perhaps attractive even - though Sue was loath to admit it. Loath to admire, to imagine, to even spare a glance. Not Sue Snell, no, not perfect Susie. There was no time for the freckled shoulders of a champagne blonde, for the hushed way she carried herself, for her muted hesitancy. Sue was reluctant to remember the curvature of hips that she saw while the girl used the school showers, but she remembered all the same. She wasn’t looking purposely, of course. At least, that’s what she swore to herself. But the thoughts still seeped into her mind, wrapping their icy fingers around Sue’s pristine psyche. She couldn’t help but think of the way the strawberry, albeit nappy, hair fell down the soft plane of the girl’s back, the way she curled into herself instinctively, though her frame was nothing to hide. There was something alluring about her, something captivating that Sue couldn’t place. The fires of temptation burned flush inside of her, and though she tried to ignore them, the feelings and thoughts still prevailed.

Carrie White was no one’s daydream, no one’s ideal. Yet, Sue couldn’t keep her eyes off. It was frightening, alarming to Sue. And she pushed down the feelings that threatened to overflow, grappling with her demons and ultimately letting them consume her, leaving the residual shell of Susan Snell. And to be quite honest, she enjoyed it.

At night when she couldn’t sleep her thoughts would roam to the way Carrie showered when no one was watching. Her fingers would find herself as the darkness engulfed her. The shadows of her room would watch oppressively, and when she was finished Sue would push the thoughts down again.

She knew she couldn’t push the thoughts down forever. But, she refused to accept what it implied, what it meant. Sure, she didn’t exactly enjoy being with Tommy but that couldn’t mean...No. She was not...she would not be whispered about, she would not be a societal outcast. Not perfect Susie.

But, being with Tommy didn’t even come close to the fire she felt when she thought of Carrie White. And deep in the recesses of her mind she wondered, if it is fire when she simply thinks of Carrie, then it would be an inferno to actually be with her. And of course, the thought is tackled and buried with the rest of Sue’s internalized hatred.

She hated herself. She hated herself for so many multitudes of reasons. But all she wanted was to run her thumb across Carrie’s thick lips and pull her against her waist; to run her fingers through Carrie’s hair and hear her soft breath.

And sometimes, when Sue stared, Carrie stared back. Sue’s breath would hitch and her words would catch in her throat. But Sue knew, Carrie stared at the sight of a popular girl sharing conversation with her friends, not at Sue herself.

Carrie was religious, pure. Her cross necklace constantly dangled from her neck, a foreboding reminder of why Sue’s daydream could never be reality. Carrie’s purity was the bedrock for her mistreatment, and the other girls laughed - and never stopped laughing. It made Sue sick. She wanted to tear Chris and her friends from their jugulars and let their blood spurt across the school hallway floors. They were her friends too of course, but misery does keep strange company. Perhaps it was the moral idiosyncrasies that replayed in her guilt-ridden brain, but Sue Snell was unmistakably drawn to Carrie White.

And maybe, in a stainless reality, Carrie was drawn to her too.


End file.
